


Knightly visits

by Amy_Inuzuka



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-08-11 11:16:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20152708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amy_Inuzuka/pseuds/Amy_Inuzuka
Summary: Growing up and going to college, for none teenager easy. But having a double life as Parisian superheroes doesn't help.





	1. Chapter 1

College was a true living hell. The assignments kept coming and deadlines were approaching. Than she hadn’t even thought about exams yet. The girl had locked herself up in her apartment for a week as she really wanted to finish some projects. After finishing high school, Marinette had followed her dream to become a fashion designer. Being accepted in college wasn’t that hard as Gabriel Agreste himself had recommended her. She always suspected his son for that but she was grateful nonetheless. And having such an opportunity couldn’t be wasted by her not finishing her projects at time. Of course, working all day and night wasn’t possible. Not only because there was a limit to a human’s body and spirit. But also because she had other obligations than school. Being Paris superheroine made her come out of her isolation from time to time. Marinette realised she wasn’t the best company to have when she this many deadlines. They made her a little… agitated. People standing close to her were mostly the victims for her agitation. 

“I’ll apologise to Chat next time”, she had said to her Kwami when she returned from last Akuma attack. Marinette had seen Tikki’s worried look but she chose to ignore it for that time being. She had more important stuff to do now. The girl had managed to finish three of her five projects a week before the deadlines. Three out of five, meaning she still had some work to do. With a sight she walked into her apartment, turning on the lights and walking towards her desk. Marinette knew it would be another all-nighter if she wanted this to work out. Tikki sat on her desk, eating a cookie as she looked a little worried to her wielder. “I’ll be okay Tikki, only two projects left to finish”, the girl said with more confidence than she felt. Her Kwami and friend just smiled before giving her a hug. Marinette didn’t say anything what will come after the deadlines. The holidays were coming but that also meant the students had to study for their examinations. Another month of isolation… The girl started her computer before softly slapping her cheeks, getting herself pumped to work.

It was midnight when she stopped for a minute, taking some fresh air from her balcony. The girl looked over Paris as she took a sip from her thee. It had been a big change since the beginning of the academy year. College was at the other side of Paris then where her parents lived. Taking public transport would cost her almost an hour to get from the bakery to college. And knowing Marinette all to well, she would be terribly late most of her schooldays. So she and her parents had decided to look for a small student apartment near the school. Moving out house was a big step. Besides that, she had to part ways with a lot of her friends. They had some meetings trough the schoolyear but it was hard anyway. Alya went to another college, studying journalism. She was lucky to be at the same school as her boyfriend, Nino, who studied film and music. Her other classmates went to other schools, cities or even countries. There was just one friend she missed the most. Adrien, with his future already decided by his father, went to a college not far from hers. Studying management besides his modelling career made him a busy young man. Everybody called him a promising entrepreneur who’ll take over the Agreste label. 

Everybody knew of Marinette her crush on the young model when they were younger. Somehow she had put her feelings aside. Probably thanks to her broken heart when the boy started dating Kagami in fifth year of high school. Him dating another girl had been the best as it resulted in them becoming best friends. After their break-up at the end of sixth and final year, Marinette had shown to be a true friend to him. It had been the evidence she needed that she actually got over the blonde boy. Being more confident around him made some people (a.k.a. Alya) think she would make a move towards him, something she hadn’t done. The girl had surprised most of her friends when she actually started dating Luka for a while. But some things weren’t meant to be… Adrien just being a good friend made her think of another blonde boy.

The black cat had made it a habit to pass by the bakery once in a week. Checking upon his favourite civilian, as he proclaimed. It had been some weeks before Adrien started dating Kagami that Chat Noir came to her house to ‘check upon her’. She knew all too well when he came the first time back in her fifth year. Ladybug had broken the poor cat’s heart and he had wanted someone to talk to. His princess had seemed to be the perfect person to talk to, something she rather not wanted to back then. But him not knowing she was Ladybug, she did what Marinette would do with any other friend. Comfort him and boost his confidence. Ever since, Chat Noir came by almost every week to hang out. Whenever they had difficulties, they would support each other and make the other laugh. 

Their friendship changed a little, starting from April in their last year. Chat had been down for some reason he rather not talked about. Marinette had listened and supported him the best she could. As she hugged him, reassuring him everything will be okay the boy had shed some tears. Mumbling something he didn’t know if he had done right and questioned what he should do next. His identity was a secret what made Marinette only wonder what he meant. Caught in the moment and emotions, Chat had showed his gratitude in a special way by kissing the girl shortly. She had been startled by his action. It was only a slight peck on the lips, but a kiss nevertheless. Marinette knew a lot of her friends doing this, platonically. But she knew the feelings she had in that short moment, weren’t platonically. The girl could never admit to her Chaton that the little kiss was the last push she had needed to break-up with Luka. Ever since, the visits of the black cat had multiplied until the start of college. 

A deep sight left the young girls throat, making her breath damp in the cold Parisian air. She knew her black knight had it just as busy as she was but she missed him nevertheless. Chat had promised to visit her whenever he could and that had been twice since the beginning of the schoolyear. It had hit her hard, she had gotten used to his weekly visits. Even more to his daily visits the last month of the summer holidays. And even thought she saw him as Ladybug, it wasn’t the same. They were partners, a good oiled machine as heroes but the Chat with her alter ego wasn’t the same kitty that come to her balcony at night. Before the start of the academy year they had talked, as Ladybug and Chat Not, giving each other the little information of their civilian lives that was needed to be a team. “I’ll come whenever there’s an Akuma but with the new semester coming, I’ll be busy”, he had said with a deeper voice than the Chat of four years ago. Ladybug had nodded. “I understand, the same goes for me”, there was no use not telling him the truth. “I’m starting college in September. I hope we can keep our nightly patrols”, she had sounded hopeful at the time and her partner had smiled. Reality had proven otherwise as their patrols became less common. They agreed on patrolling alone, each taking turns every week. It was something both of them weren’t eager to do but it was necessary for Paris safety. 

“Everything will be better after the holidays”, she whispered to Tikki as she laid her head on her arms, leaning on the rail of her balcony. Her Kwami opened her mouth as to say something before zooming off. Marinette frowned, wanting to ask where she was off to when she noticed the silhouette on the roof in front of her. Quickly she stood straight, ready to do whatever was needed. But the green flickering of his eyes made her calm down. “Jesus Chat, you scared me”, she sneered to him in a low voice, trying not to seek attention of people down the street or her neighbours. The black cat launched himself to her balcony thanks to his baton. “Jesus Chat has a nice ring to it, the man who turned water into milk”, he said while giving his signature smile. “A kitty walking on water, I’d like to see that”, despite her lack of sleep and a good mood, she managed to put on a genuinely smile. Not really knowing what she needed to do, she hugged him. Marinette felt how he was startled at first but relaxed quickly and wrapped his arms around her. “Did my Purrincess miss me?”, he purred as he pushed her a little away so he could see her face. The girl smiled weakly before closing the gap between them, hugging him again. “Yes I did”, she mumbled as she enjoyed the warmth that came through his leather costume. 

They had both grown a lot, not only physically. With the magic of their Miraculous, their costumes had adapted too to their physical and mental growth. Chat had lost his golden bell over the years as he got, euhm, mature. It had turned into a regular zipper, a little pulled down what made it look like he had a V neck. The rest of his costume had some green accents what gave it more depth. For Ladybug not much had changed except for the more black parts, who emphasized her physical features. 

Marinette pushed herself out of his hug and smiled at him. “I’m really glad to see you again”, she noted what made him laugh a little, bringing his hand up to the back of his neck. It was then she noticed something. “You cut your hair”, the girl pushed the boy so he would turn around. Her hand went through his hairs that were obviously shorter. “My chaton is turning into a man”, she said with some drama. “Ha ha ha, really funny”, he stroke the back of his head. “I had to cut it for my civilian live. It feels like losing my mane”, Chat looked a little sad but the twinkling in his eyes reassured her he was just playing a part. “You can’t loose something you never had, kitty”, she laughed softly as she led him inside the apartment. “Miaowtch Princess!”, he exclaimed as he clutched his chest, letting himself slip from the side of her window to the ground. “You’re such a drama queen chaton”, she laughed genuinely, happy to see him back. She stepped over Chat to close her window, shutting the world out. “I only preform for my Purrincess”, he winked what made her glow from the inside out. He must have noticed as he smirked at her, crawling back up and coming closer. “A stray cat like you, how can I be sure you’re not visiting other lonely women?”, she said on a teasing tone as she stepped back until she felt her desk. “A stray like me returns to only one woman”, he whispered as he laid his hands tenderly on her hips, his face close to hers. Marinette felt weak in his grasp as she leant in to close the cap. Oh she had missed his lips on hers, his hands on her body and his moans coming from his throat.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who knew Chat would be such a heart breaker?

Chat had been attracted to Marinette for a while. At first he saw her as a good friend, just like she was for his civilian self. She had always been different around Chat than she was with Adrien. Something he never understood until he realised she had been in love with him for years. Adrien, oblivious as he was, never realised she had these feelings. The boy had never seen her in that light for many reasons. Mainly because he loved Ladybug at the time and secondly, he always thought Marinette never really liked him that much. After he had been rejected by Ladybug, he had visited her more often. Marinette proven to be a great friend for Chat, as she was to all her friends. So when he found her crying at her balcony some weeks later, he wanted to be the friend she needed.

Obviously, he later realised he had been the cause of her crying. He had held her in his arms while they sat on the cold floor of her balcony. She had been crying for minutes and all he could do was holding her close and shush her. “I’m here Marinette, if you want to talk I’ll listen”, he said softly while lulling her. After some time she went silent, her head resting on his shoulder while she used a tissue to blow her nose. “Y-y-you remember when I t-t-told you I had a crush?”, her voice shook while speaking. Chat nodded as her watery blue eyes met his. “He has a girlfriend”, she said softly, new tears peaking in her eyes. The boy knew all too well how Marinette felt so he took her in another hug. “He’s a stupid boy”, he tried to comfort her. “Why would he go for another girl if you walk around?”, he asked and felt how she laughed quietly against his shoulder. “He has many girls walking around him”, she wiped away her tears and nodded as a thanks. “But there is only one princess”, Chat smiled as he caressed her cheek briefly what granted him another smile. “Maybe but there is also only one Adrien”

It had startled him when she had confessed to him. “Adrien? Adrien Agreste?”, he had asked dumb folded. Marinette had frowned at him before nodding. “What’s wrong with him?”, her voice had made clear not to say a single bad word about the boy or she would’ve skinned him alive. “I just didn’t know you liked him. He doesn’t seem so… special?”, he was flustered to say the least but also sorry. He didn’t know she felt that way, why hadn’t he seen it? “He’s more than a model you know”, Marinette huffed and crossed her arms. Chat laughed softly. “I believe you”, he petted her before whereby she let her stern attitude go. With a shaky sight the girl rested her head against his shoulder. “Maybe it’s for the better, now I know he would never love me. All I can do is be a better friend for him”, he had admired her in that moment. When he was heartbroken he couldn’t bring it up to think something like that. All he wanted was to cry and run away. But she was Marinette, always trying to give the best of herself. Even when she was heartbroken. “You’re so precious Princess”, he had whispered before they went silent for the night.

Adrien had felt sorry that night and couldn’t sleep at all. Even thought he was in love with Kagami he did whatever he could to make it bearable for Marinette when they were around. The first days were awkward to say the least. The blue eyed girl was even more nervous around him, not even able to say hi or look at him. She was a week absent. From then on it went better. She came to talk to him, doing some homework together and even going out with their friends. They laughed a lot together. He started to see his Princess more and more. But whenever Kagami was with him, he saw the sadness in her eyes. It went better after some months when Marinette announced she had a boyfriend. Adrien beamed as he was happy for his friend.  
In the months they both dated, Chat visited his Princess not as often. The times they saw each other they talked and laughed. The boy, both as Adrien and Chat, started to realise what an amazing girl Marinette was. His visits became more often and Adrien started to hang out with Marinette more than ever. Soon he realised that his feelings for Kagami started to shatter. It was a painful and hard month as he knew he would have to break another girls heart. Chat didn’t visit Marinette for a while as he broke up with Kagami. His friends were compassionate and supported him in his decision. Of course, Marinette was the first to stand by his side. At that moment the girl still dated Luka and it made him furious. There was nothing he could do as Adrien.

But as Chat, he was less bounded. The superhero went to talk to Marinette from time to time. He never intended to make a move on her as he respected her for dating another boy. Besides, a superhero and a civilian would never work out, right? But he couldn’t suppress his feelings. At the end of one of his visits, he had pecked her lips. Chat hadn’t meant to kiss her lips, he had thought of a peck on her cheeks but he was dreaming of those lips for a while now. Luckily the girl didn’t say a thing and he made it look like it was a normal kiss as a friend. The little move made his feelings go berserk. He had broken up with Kagami and was already kissing another girl.

He never made another (not) intended move but his presence was enough for her to doubt. After some visits she had looked at him with a mix of emotions on her face. “I’m going to break-up with Luka”, she had said out of nowhere. The cat had almost choked in his croissant. “What? But you guys are doing great, no?”, he had asked in wonder. The boy still damned the little voice in his head that had cheered. “Yes, he’s a great guy and a wonderful friend but nothing more. We’re growing apart and well, you know…”, she started to blush and fumbled with her fingers. He looked a little puzzled as he raised an eyebrow. “We don’t kiss or do any other stuff anymore”, she said quickly, her gaze pointed at her feet. Chat felt his cheeks turning red. “Oh yeah, right, doing stuff, that’s uhm, that’s quite important right?”, he laughed awkward as he stroke the back of his neck. Doing stuff, what did they do? What would she do? “Right? I mean, you do stuff with them you won’t do with friends and…”, her voice was high pitched and started laughing. They both had turned red. This was a new level in their friendship. “So… what did you do with Luka?”, he had asked what ended in a smack in his face, a lot of excuses and laughing their asses off. 

After her break-up with Luka, Chat had raised his visits from once in a while to once a week. He loved being with her, talking about everything and nothing. She was more than his best friend, he realised when one night he kissed her lips again instead of her hand. This time he made the kiss linger, making sure she knew this wasn’t just a kiss as a friend. “Chat wha-what did you do?”, she had asked him startled as her fingers touched her lips. He was almost as surprised as the girl, he had actually done it. “I-I’m sorry but I’ve been wanting to do that for weeks”, he mumbled as he took a step backwards. To his big surprise, the girl had taken a step closer to him and kissed him back. It would be the first of many as he visited her regularly. When they both went to the graduation party, Chat couldn’t resist visiting her afterwards as Chat. With an extra drink on her balcony it rapidly became a night to never forget. It almost ended up with his identity revealed as he had stayed too long. 

Now it had been way too long since he had seen his princess. Besides college, modelling, being a hero and other obligations it was hard, even for him, to manage his time. He had finished his last assignments and until the examinations after the holidays, he was free from all his obligations. “I’m sorry I couldn’t come over sooner, I was really busy”, Chat purred as he played with a loose string of Marinette’s hair. They laid down in her bed, her head resting in the pit of his arm. He felt how she nodded her head. “I know your pain”, she said as she pointed at her desk. It was full with papers, drawings and amongst all that you could find her laptop. “I still have two projects I need to finish by next week.”, she sighted before laying on top of him. “As much as I want you to come over…”, she started before he stopped her by covering her mouth. “I understand Marinette, I’ll let you work. After that”, he purred as he pinned himself up straight, “we have some damage to catch up to”, the boy smirked and was pleased to see the red blush on his princess face. As innocent she may have looked in that moment, she had some mischief hidden underneath that blush. The girl leaned in some closer as she sat on top of him, her face beside his. “Hmm, but let me give you something right meow”, she purred in his neck before biting his bare skin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! If you enjoyed, please leave Kudos or a comment. Some feedback is always welcome.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Starting to admit her feelings to herself, Marinette realises Chat makes it hard on her and Ladybug

It always felt a little sinful when her black knight came to visit. They had no commitments to anyone else, since they’re both single. Still, Marinette had this feeling like she was breaking the law every time she kissed him. The more she wanted him, as some adrenaline rush to make her go, the bigger the kick off was whenever he left. That was what made her afraid of whatever they had. At some point she thought and wanted it to be nothing more than having some fun. Occasionally making out, what’s wrong with that? She was okay with it, some lust and adrenaline. Soon she realised she wanted more than kissing, she wanted all of him. If it had stayed with only the physical aspect she wouldn’t worry too much. It were the feelings, the emotions that made her afraid. And so it all started to add up. From a friend coming over to talk to a lustful relationship. 

Marinette sat on top of him as she kissed his bare neck. Gently she tucked at his skin with her teeth, making him moan under her pressure. With her lips and tongue she made a trail down from his neck to his collarbone. She felt how his hands went from her shoulders to her bottom, holding them firm in his grasp. The girl smiled at his chest as she felt his hands. Marinette looked back up to his flustered face, emerald eyes full of fire. He wanted this as much as she wanted it. She took the zipper and pulled it further down, showing the rest of his torso and abdomen. The girl took a moment for to watch him in the dim light of her desk lamp. “You like the view, princess?”, he asked in a hoarse voice as he cupped her face with one hand. Marinette just smiled and kissed him intensive, slightly opening her mouth so she could run her tongue over his bottom lip. Every time she’d use her tongue the boy would tense for a moment. Chat planted his hands on her hips and in one smooth motion he switched positions with her. “I want you”, he whispered in her ear as he took over. For a short moment he nibbled her earlobe, he knew that made her go crazy. A soft moan escaped her lips as the boy worked his way down, making her back arch. He peeled her shirt off, revealing her red polka dotted bra. He groaned softly, knowing it was his turn to enjoy the view. “Can you take more off, of your suit?”, she asked quietly as he kissed her collarbone. 

They always pushed each other, seeking their boundaries as they went. Until now, they hadn’t stopped each other. They also sought the limits of Chat’s suit. The zipper worked if he wanted it to, would more be possible? The boy managed to pull his arms out the suit. The only things covered by black leather were his face and everything from his abdomen down. Marinette shivered as he touched her with his bare hands. They felt warm and soft as they touched every inch of her upper body. It was the first time she had felt his hands without the leather. As he kissed her his hand cupped one of her breasts, making her inhale sharply. “Sor~”, he started but the girl stopped him by shaking her head. “I was just surprised”, she admitted and placed his hand back. They kissed and touched their bare skins for a little longer. After a while Chat laid next to her, holding the girl in his arms. “You’re a smelly cat”, she noted as they both were sweaty of the intimidate actions. “You love my odour and you know it”, he said softly and planted a kiss on her head before getting up straight. He tucked away his arms back into his suit and zipped it back up. Marinette pouted as she watched him dress up. A face that made him laugh. “No worries my Purrincess, you’ll see me back soon”, he promised, something that gave her a warm feeling in her stomach. 

After he kissed her goodbye her Chaton took off in the night. With a happy sight Marinette laid in bed, hugging her pillow, trying to remember how his hands had felt on her body. “I’m falling in love with that smug cat”, she had realised it sooner but now she made it official by saying it out loud. Tikki zoomed towards her wielder with a big smile. “He’s a wonderful man Marinette! It’s a good thing!”, the Kwami said, being supportive as always. “No Tikki, I can’t fall in love with Chat! He’s a superhero and Marinette is just a civilian. Even if I wasn’t Ladybug, something like this can’t work out…”, she laid on her back, clenching her hair in defeat. “What if he revealed his identity to you?”, Tikki asked as she hovered above Marinette’s face. “Than I have to admit I’m Ladybug”, she sighted and sat up right. The girl had thought about it many times. “And I don’t know how well he will react on that. Don’t forget Ladybug has rejected him many times. How will I explain myself?”, she asked her friend, already knowing what she’ll say. “Just the truth!”, Marinette sighted again and covered herself in her blankets. “I just don’t know Tikki… Let’s go to bed for now, it’s late”, after a last hug of her Kwami the girl tried to sleep. It took her another hour before she finally drift off to some heated dreams with a blonde boy. 

The next day Marinette woke up early to work on her projects. She wanted to finish at least one today. Her deadlines were halfway next week and she wanted to be done before them. The holidays were coming so she needed some time to do some shopping. And knowing her friends too well, they won’t sit at home, studying, for New Year’s eve. She lost almost four days to the holidays. Marinette wasn’t the kind of person to manage her time so efficiently but she really wanted to do well with her examinations. Her planning watched over her from her wall, the days flying by way too fast. The girl worked on her projects a whole day long. In moments like these it was Tikki that took care of Marinette by remembering her to eat and drink. At dinner time the girl squealed happily as she had finished her project. “Only one to go!”, she pumped her fists in the air when her phone rang. The picture of her best friend popped on her screen before she took the call. “Hey girl, how’ve you been?”, Alya’s voice sounded as cheerful as always. Marinette could hear Nino talking in the back. “I’m doing okay, just one more project to go and then I can die again by studying”, the girl said jokingly. A sweet laugh came from her friend. Laughing had been the best way to deal with their stress. The two girls had a hard time with college and being apart from each other but whenever they meet, they laughed at their problems. It gave them a moment to breath before returning to the harsh reality of being a student. 

“Well I guess with only one more project, you have time to have a drink with your friends?”, Alya sounded hopeful. The last two times Marinette had to cancel, once because of school and a second time because of an Akuma. “It depends on when”, she said hesitantly, not daring to promise anything. “We thought ab-, what Nino?”, Marinette heard the two talking shortly before Alya returned to her. “Adrien is free tomorrow, so eight o’clock at the Irish Pub tomorrow?”, her friend suggested. It had been a while since Marinette had seen Adrien, an extra reason to make sure she was free tomorrow. “Count me in!”, she beamed before saying goodbye to her. With a nice prospect she started her last project only to stop after an hour as the internet had taken over her attention. After another hour she turned off her computer, knowing she wont be doing anything meaningful. “Tikki, what do you think about a shift around Paris?”, she suggested with a smile. Her Kwami glowed as she nodded. “Tikki, spots on!”

It had been three months since Ladybug could patrol at the same time as Chat Noir. Neither of them liked patrolling alone but both knew they had no other choice. So being able to patrol that night, knowing that Chat was already somewhere out made her ecstatic. After swinging for a few minutes she stopped, took her yo-yo and opened it. A map appeared, showing her Chat Noir’s location near the Louvre. It was a half hour walk from where she was standing but as Ladybug she could make it in five minutes. She swung herself in the right direction, smiling like an idiot who’s turned in a superhero for the first time. When she arrived at Louvre it didn’t take long for her partner to show up next to her. “Ladybug! Is something wrong?”, he asked a little scared, his ears were pointed and she could see his body was stiff, ready to act. “No Minou, I was free this evening and wanted to join you on your patrol”, her smile still plastered on her face. It took a couple of moments before Chat relaxed and soon his face glowed. “That’s amazing! How long has it been, three or four months? God I have missed you, patrolling alone is such a drag”, the boy hugged her for a moment before releasing. Ever since he started visiting Marinette regularly, his flirting had decreased around Ladybug what made him act more like a friend. He acted more like the cat Marinette knew, making it a little complicated for Ladybug as she liked the new Chat. “I missed you too Chaton but we both know we had no other choice than to patrol alone”, the strict part of Ladybug showed a little even tough she just wanted to enjoy the night. But her partner knew her all too well, making him waving away her speech. “I know My Lady but you have to admit, it sucks”, Ladybug laughed and nodded. “It’s indeed a lot quieter when I’m alone. I would even dare to say”, she took her yo-yo and swung it to a building across of them. “I missed your claw-ful puns”, she whispered and winked before taking off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Third chapter already, I'm happy how this is going. If you guys liked it, please leave Kudos and/or a comment!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The chapter were Adrien realises he likes Marinette a lot and his hormones drive him crazy

“And then he goes pointing at the Eifel Tower, you could see him struggling as we all waited for him to say whatever he needed to say.”, Ladybug could barely speak as she was already laughing at the joke she was going to tell. Chat Noir who was in tears too, seeing his partner like this wasn’t new but the way she told jokes was just too precious. “And he, and he said.”, she wheezed in laughter what made them both almost fall of the tower. “Paris Teepee!”, the girl finally managed to get to the clue of the joke, making both of them laugh hysterically, clenching their chests and gasping for breath. It took them a solid five minutes to regain their composure, falling into laughter each time they dared to look at each other. Laying on their backs, looking at the stars, they had their final laughter before being silent. “Thanks for joining me, Ladybug, I’ve really missed this.”, Chat admitted as he looked to his right. The girl smiled to the sky when she spoke. “I’ve missed you too Chaton, you’re not only my partner but a great friend too.”, it warmed his heart to hear his Lady admitting she liked him. As a friend, he added in the back of his mind. It had been weird for him to set his feelings aside after she had made it clear she didn’t and would never love him. Chat had a difficult time accepting she was nothing more than his partner. Knowing she saw him as a friend was more than he could’ve hoped for. 

“Although I would love to stay a little longer, this cat needs some sleep.”, Chat jumped up as elegant as ever, stretching his sore muscles. He looked over Paris like a proud dad would look at his son. The city was at peace and although there were still many people awake, it was quiet. “I should do the same. It has been some hectic, busy weeks and it won’t get any better.”, she sighed as she followed his lead by standing up. “Examinations huh?”, he was still curious about the girl behind the polka dotted mask. For a moment he thought about another polka dotted clothing piece he had seen last night on another lovely lady. Luckily it was dark enough to hide his flustered face. “Yes, that and projects I needed to finish. Everybody said college would be hard but nothing could’ve prepared me for this.”, he patted her shoulder. “I know how you feel. I’m used to having a busy schedule, but this has taken me by surprise.”, he chuckled as he thought about the many sleepless nights to finish all his assignments in time. “I hope it gets better because I’m not sure if I can handle this for another two years.”, Ladybug mumbled, it made him look a little worried at her. She had caught his expression which made her smile, trying to reassure him. “Don’t worry, I won’t give up that easy, I’ll be fine. I have a lot of support, you included.”, as she bumped his shoulder, while swinging her yo-yo, getting ready to cast it and be flying off. “I know you’ll be fine, but as your friend, I have the permission to be worried.”, he said with a little smile before taking her hand and planting a kiss on it. “Au revoir My Lady.”.

At home, Chat let his transformation go and went to the bathroom. “Ah finally some cheese! I thought you two would never stop talking!”, Plagg zoomed off to the refrigerator to get his treat. Adrien changed into his pyjama’s before taking place behind his computer. “It had been a while since we talked like that Plagg. I really enjoyed her company and I think she did too.”, the boy said as he browsed the internet for a moment, checking his social media and the Ladyblog. It was late and most people were asleep so there was not much new on the internet. As he wanted to close the browser he saw an old link on his favourite balk. The boy looked around, to be sure Plagg wasn’t close, before clicking the link. A pink site opened, which hasn’t been updated in a long time. The front page read that the site wasn’t active anymore, no more clothing was sold nor new commissions were accepted. Adrien had looked on the site every hour when it first launched. He went to the ‘Chat Noir inspired’ clothing and scrolled down, opened a picture and just stared at it for a moment. His princess in a black Chat Noir sweater with a matching hoody with cat ears. She could’ve been a great model, he thought to himself. He liked the picture not only because of the hoody or her bare legs underneath. No, it was that mischievous smile she wore on her face, as she stared in the camera, that made him go nuts. Quickly he saved the picture and send it to his phone before turning off his computer.

Marinette had started the little online boutique in their fifth year. It had been a huge success. Such a success that she had to stop it after only four months. The commissions kept coming and as she did it all by herself, handmade, there was no way she could keep it up. All her friends had supported her, but there was not much they could do. So when she shut it down, they all agreed on one thing. The site with the pictures would be open for visit but nobody could place an order. It had been a year and half since she shut down the online boutique and even now she still receives great comments about her work. Adrien had been one of her biggest fans as she also had Chat Noir inspired clothing. It was well known that Ladybug had more fans so seeing his best friend supporting his alter ego was phenomenal. It was then he saw the picture of Marinette. Some feelings had erupted the first time. Feelings he had for no other friend, not even for his girlfriend back then. The boy didn’t dare to look at the picture again as he felt guilty. But ever since he and Kagami broke up, he caught himself clicking the link more often. 

Adrien went to bed as Plagg zoomed to his little sleeping place in the boy’s closet. They wished each other goodnight. He knew the Kwami would fall asleep fast. So when he heard Plagg’s regular breathing he took his cell phone out, scrolling to his saved pictures. It still felt a little wrong to look at her with so much lust, but he kind of dated her as Chat Noir so, it was okay, no? The boy thought of his last visit to Marinette, making him breath heavily. She had let him strip off her shirt, her soft skin under his bare hands had been full of goosebumps as his fingers had trailed every inch. God she was beautiful and he had wanted her so much that he had needed all his strength that night to contain himself. Adrien opened the picture of Marinette in the Chat Noir hoody as he felt his pelvis getting warm. He slipped a hand under his covers, shoving his pants down when he heard Plagg snickering. “JESUS PLAGG GO TO SLEEP!”, he yelled at the Kwami. 

His dad had promised him no more modelling until after the examinations. But of course, that morning Natalie had come to him, bringing over the excuses of his father, and asking if he was willing to do one more shot that morning. “It’s for the holidays, a special clothing line for this year with the newest trends. From casual to chic wear.”, the assistant of the shoot told him. Adrien had said yes, not that he had much of a choice. It wouldn’t take long, they promised. So it was four o’clock when he left the photoshoot. “The shoot took forever! I’m hungry, let’s get something to eat on the way back. I know a place where they have delicious Camembert.”, Plagg said as he hovered next to Adrien. “I’m starving as well, maybe we should indeed look for something to eat.”, he held his vest open so the Kwami could hide in a pocket. Adrien walked ten minutes, his scarf muffling his mouth and a cap covering his ears. It was freezing outside but no cloud in the sky, what meant no snow unfortunately. The boy looked to the left as he wanted to cross a street when he saw a familiar bakery. A smile crept on his face as he turned to the bakery. 

A bell rang when he opened the door, flooded with the warmth of the shop. “Adrien! Happy to see you my boy, how have you been? Oh wait, Marinette is in the back, I’ll get her.”, he could barely say hey to miss Cheng before she disappeared in the back of the bakery. Adrien had always loved the bakery and the family that lived here. Marinette’s parents were so kind to him and to Chat, even after the little Weredad incident. After a moment a dark haired girl appeared behind the counter. Her hair was tight in a messy bun, she wore an apron and had flour on her face. She had looked a little confused when she got in the shop, her mother had probably said someone was in the bakery for her but not who. “Adrien!”, she exclaimed and ran to him, giving him a tight hug. The boy hugged her back as he hadn’t seen her as his civilian self since the summer. She let him go and looked at him. “Boy you need some carbs, do you eat enough?”, she sounded just like her mother. “Actually, I just finished a photoshoot and happened to pass by your parents bakery. I love their food so yeah.”, he petted his belly as sign he actually was hungry. “I just went to take a break, you have some time to eat with me?”, she had asked but was already dragging him to the back, up to the apartment. He was too far now to even dare to say no. 

Adrien couldn’t remember or imagine the old Marinette being so carefree around him. He knew now why she had been so shy around him, a stumbling mess and he hated himself for not realising why. He could’ve done so much more to ease her at the time. “I heard you’re coming too tonight? It’s been so long since I’ve seen you! Did you grow even more?”, Marinette asked as he ate a croissant. “My tailors have been complaining about my growth as they have to adjust all my clothing.”, he smirked before taking another bite. “And yess, I’m looking forward to tonight. I had a hell of a time finishing all my assignments. My dad even cancelled all my modelling, Chinese and fencing lessons. Well, except for today, it should have been my last shoot.”, he nodded as speaking before he took another croissant. “How are things with you? My dad is a jurist of one of your projects, he’s really curious about your work.”, the girl had frozen and Adrien realised a little too late she didn’t know Gabriel Agreste would judge one of her projects. “You didn’t know, did you?”, he asked quietly with a smile, the girl just shook her head. “Why did nobody tell me?! He’s going to hate it, oh god please don’t tell me if he hates it.”, she rested her forehead on the table, the boy couldn’t resist a laugh. “He won’t hate it Marinette, you’ll be fine.”, he patted her head. She mumbled something he didn’t understand so he laughed softly. 

“It was nice having you over, I’ll see you tonight.”, Marinette said as she took her place back behind the counter. “Thank you for the croissants and the hospitality, I’ll pay you back tonight.”, the girl rolled her eyes, Adrien had insisted in paying back the croissants but she had declined. He saw she wanted to say something but a new costumer came in the bakery, which made her attention shift. He waved to the girl as he went for the door. “Oh by the way Adrien, I like your new haircut.”, she said as she gave him a wink that made his head turn. The boy was lost for words so he just nodded and closed the door behind him and started walking fast. She had even more confidence than in the summer, he realised. Marinette started to turn into his Princess with Adrien. He heard a snickering in his vest from Plagg, the boy was happy the Kwami couldn’t talk right now.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Villains have a bad feeling of timing, so does Hawkmoth when he releases a strong Akuma to fetch the Miraculouses.

In all those years that they’ve been superheroes, Hawkmoth had always known how to pinpoint the perfect time for his Akuma’s to attack. He could’ve Akumatize someone all day long but no, it was as he had waited until she had to leave for her night out with her friends to do so.   
Marinette had helped her parents in the bakery almost all day, knowing she actually had other priorities but she couldn’t turn her parents down. The orders came in like a tidal wave since the beginning of the holidays. It would be like this every year, people had need of the sweets the bakery had to offer. When Christmas and New Year come around, her parents would be working all day and night to keep up with the big load of orders. It was always after the holidays the both of them would take a week off, to restore some energy after two hectic weeks. 

Ladybug clenched her teeth after taking a direct hit. They have fought many strong Akuma’s, based on speed, strength or intelligence but this one was on a new level. He was named Lupino, the villain had the head and claws of a wolf but the intelligence of a human. It was clear the person underneath the fur had some knowledge of fighting, they hadn’t been able to land a single hit, yet. “Just give me your Miraculouses, I have no business with Hawkmoth. I’ll use this strength to gain results in research and containing the existence of wolves.”, it was scary how the villain talked so calmly to the two superheroes. Ladybug didn’t have to see Chat Noir to know a cold shiver had run over his spine too. “Snap out of it Lupino, you clearly have the brains to achieve your goals without the help of Hawkmoth!”, Chat shouted at the man, hoping to stop this fight by reasoning with the Akuma victim but the man only gave them a toothed grin. “Don’t you think I have tried all I could? Sometimes you need to be bad to fight the villains.”, they had no time to respond as he launched himself, trying to pin Chat down to take his ring. Experience of fighting hundreds Akuma’s made Chat leap away in time, causing Lupino to hit the concrete. The man didn’t waste a moment as his yellow eyes found Ladybugs. In one smooth movement he went for her, as he never had missed Chat in the first place. She didn’t like to admit it but it was pure luck she dodged his strike by stepping back and tripping over the sidewalk so the man flew over her. The girl used the moment to wield her yo-yo and pull herself in safety. “Maybe it’s time for a Lucky Charm my Lady, I don’t think we can dodge him much longer. This is the scariest Akuma we ever met.”, she felt his fear when he spoke those last words. Ladybug nodded and called for her Lucky Charm. 

She received a small bottle and for once, she immediately knew what to do. “We’ll have to dodge him a little longer. Can you do that, Chat? Than we try to take his necklace, it seems to be the only object on him that can hold the Akuma”, she asked him as she tucked the bottle away before taking out her yo-yo. “Not like I have much of a choice.”, he grunted and followed her lead by taking his baton. The smile in the corner of his mouth reassured her she could count on him. They were tired, the fight needed to be finished as soon as possible or who knows what the consequences could be. “Don’t make this any harder, heroes, your loss is inevitable.”, the Akuma landed another attack and successfully hit Chat in the ribs. There was no way Chat could’ve dodged that attack, what made it even worse. The boy would’ve screamed if he wasn’t lost for air, instead it was Ladybug who yelled his name before launching herself towards the wolf-like man. She had fought hundreds of fights as her superhero alias but never had she done what she did in that moment. With all the force Ladybug had she planted her fist in the man’s face and it had felt good and awful at the same time. Underneath her knuckles the jawbone made a cracking noise and his head was thrown in the opposite direction. In the chaotic moment where the man fell to the ground she took the Lucky Charm and opened it up. 

The little bottle contained strong smelling perfume, she emptied the bottle on the man what made him gag. His strong scent was his downfall and made him paralyzed for a moment. Ladybug took the necklace, who hold a tooth, and broke it and so releasing the Akuma. For a moment the three of them stood still, catching their breath. “My Lady, the Akuma.”, said the soft voice of her partner who sat on the ground, holding his broken ribs with one arm and another pointing to the black butterfly trying to escape. She cleansed the Akuma without saying a word, releasing her Miraculous Ladybug before turning to Chat. To her relieve the ladybugs swirled around him too and healed his wounds. The boy tried to stand but got tackled by her as she buried her face in his neck, he petted her head and lulled her a little as he said reassuring words. “It’s okay, I’m okay, you made me better, don’t worry Ladybug.”, he pushed her away and wore his warmest smile as she drowned in his green eyes. “You’re okay now, what if it didn’t help?”, she asked him with a pained voice as tears started to well in the corners of her eyes. “Don’t worry about the what if’s my Lady. Let’s help this poor soul first.”, Chat nodded to the man who was underneath the Lupino mask. Her partner helped her to her feet as they walked to the defeated man. He held his necklace in his hands and sat still, calmly. “I’m sorry for the fuss I made, I should’ve been more in control of my emotions.”, he spoke with the same calm and deep voice as he was Akumatized. “Don’t worry about it sir, we’re just human and our emotions sometime get the better of us.”, Chat said as he offered his hand. For a moment Ladybug thought the man would ignore his help but he took Chat’s hand anyway and nodded. “You’re right, Chat Noir, thank you.”, the man smiled as he placed a father like hand on the boy’s shoulder before turning to Ladybug. “And thank you Ladybug for bringing me back to my senses.”, to her surprise he rubbed his jaw where she had hit him. 

“Could it be he remembered what happened? We haven’t seen that besides for Lila.”, Marinette had left the scene shortly after what the man had said. Not before checking on her partner of course, if he truly was okay. Chat had brushed her worry away, saying her Miraculous Ladybugs had healed him up. She had hesitated a minute, not wanting to leave her partner behind without talking over the events of the attack but she was already too late for her night out. Luckily it was Chat who had left first, excusing himself and promising to get in touch soon. “It was an odd Akuma, wasn’t it? Maybe he was more in control of himself than most other Akuma’s were?”, Tiki said as they walked out an alleyway. The girl just hummed as she thought about the incident, a little anxious of not knowing the answer to this question. It had to wait, she thought to herself, maybe Chat would know the answer. Marinette sped up her pace, taking out her cell phone only to see the several messages of her best friend. The girl called her friend, already coming up with an excuse why she was late. “Girl, you and mister model are late, again! We’re waiting for an hour already, not being able to contact neither of you. What kind of excuse do you have now?”, Alya had all the right for being mad on her friend for being late for the millionth time, but Marinette knew that her friend would calm down easily as she had found peace in her friends flaw. A flaw she seemed to share with Adrien. “I’m sorry Alya for being late and not being able to answer your messages and calls. You know how my parents are when I have to help? My phone has to stay in my room and I lost track of time, I’m sorry.”, she said without a hesitation. Marinette had lied too many times to her friends but it was for the greater cause. The lie of working for her parents without her phone within reach was a classic one, a lie that everyone believed in an instant. “Just get the heck over here girl so we can have a drink!”, it should’ve sounded like a mom scolding her daughter but Marinette could hear the smile in Alya’s voice as she spoke. “Alright, I’m on my way ma’am.”, she said laughing softly before ending the call. 

Marinette walked another block before going in the direction of the Irish Pub. It was a little past nine when she entered the street of the pub. She had walked so it seemed like she came from the direction of her home. Being Ladybug had made her overthink so many things, she didn’t want to take any risk of her identity being revealed. A familiar blonde boy walked several meters in front of her. She called out his name before speeding up so she stood next to him. “Apparently we have the same bad habit of coming late, huh?”, Adrien said as he scratched his neck, he looked tired. “Did Nino give you a hard time?”, she asked as they walked the last hundred meters together. “Nino? No, his girlfriend at the other hand…”, a cold shiver seemed to run over his spine but his smirk made clear he wasn’t actually afraid of her best friend. His green eyes, that smirk and the way he eyed her made her heart skip a beat. She giggled softly as she glanced to her feet. 

It had been a long time since mister Agreste had that kind of effect on her, it was weird to have that feeling again thanks to him. “Be happy you never heard her complot of us being together and whatever fantasies she had about us for being late.”, she didn’t know why she said it but it was out before she realised it. The girl knew he knew she had a crush on the boy back then. Marinette tried to play it off as a casual thing to say and looked at the boy. To her relieve he laughed and shook his head. “That must’ve been a drag for you to hear.”, he may be laughing but she heard the worried tone in his voice. “I managed to survive, besides it’s all in the past and look at us now. I got over my crush for you.”, she winked at him while bumping her shoulder against his arm. “I’m happy to have you as one of my best friends, I wouldn’t want to have it any other way.”, the boy was silent for a moment before turning to her, smiling widely. To her surprise he wrapped an arm around her shoulder for a brief moment. “Still, I kind of feel guilty for not seeing your signals and breaking your heart. I know the feeling of being rejected and it’s just no fun. If I had known, I would’ve handled it more gently…”, it was the first time they had this talk and she knew it was weird for both of them. Marinette didn’t watch his face because she knew she would see a troubled boy. She sighed before talking, “Don’t worry Adrien, you’ve always been a great friend and I know you would never want to hurt me. You did more than I could ever ask of you, for that I’m thankful.”, she had taken his hand while speaking, making them both stop walking. It was funny how things changed as her younger self would never been able to talk to him. Let alone taking his hand and look him in the eyes after saying the things she just had said. The boy looked a little dumbfounded before a bright smile appeared on his lips. “Besides, thanks to that I was able to see the huge dork you are, something I would’ve never known with me crushing on you.”, she squeezed his hand before letting go and proceed walking to the pub. “Me-awtch, you make it sound like a bad thing.”, the girl laughed at the pun and shrugged her shoulders. “I never said I don’t like dorks.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Give them a drink, they said. It will be fun, they said and they were right.

It was no surprise they both got scolded at by their best friends. Both him and Marinette just stood there, their glances pointed at the floor as Alya ranted on about them being late once again. “So what do you have to say about this?”, she finished what made them both look up. His gaze went from Alya to Marinette and seeing the blue eyed girl’s flabbergasted face made him laugh. She had looked at him with probably the same look as him. Both of them hadn’t heard a word of what Alya had said and the mischievous smile on Marinette’s face made him think of what she had told him earlier. He wrapped his arm around Marinette and looked Alya dead in the eye when he said, “A man like me isn’t finished in ten minutes, especially not with such a joy as Marinette.”, luckily for him there wasn’t a long awkward silent as Nino burst out in laughter after two seconds. Alya her eyes had widened ridiculously what had made him laugh too. With watery eyes he dared to watch his princess just to be confronted with a smirk. “Don’t give yourself too much credit, mister model. We both know thanks to who it is you can keep it up that long.”, he felt his blood racing to two places in his body as her words were slammed in his face. After she was done talking, Marinette gave him a little scratch under his chin before turning around, laughing and dragging Alya with her. 

Adrien knew it could’ve gone horribly wrong, saying such a thing after having a serious talk with Marinette. Luckily for him, he knew a thing or two about the girl. One, for instance, her being clear she didn’t see Adrien in a romantically light, not anymore at least. Maybe he was a little jealous, what was kind of ridiculous, and he had used this moment to take a little revenge. It was childish he knew but he loved it being close to her as Chat Noir that he forgot how to be as his civilian self around her. He couldn’t be that close with her as Adrien as he was with Chat Noir. For him to hear Marinette didn’t like Adrien that much somehow hurt, knowing she doesn’t know he’s Chat Noir. How does she feel about Chat Noir anyway, he asked himself? 

His trail of thoughts got interrupted by his friend handing him a drink. “Bro, since when do you make such a jokes, with Marinette nevertheless?”, Nino asked while laughing. The four of them had a good laugh after the joke, thanks to Marinette who played along with him. He had seen how Alya started question her when she had walked off. Adrien couldn’t hear what they were saying, all he could see was his princess waving her hands and laughing sweetly. “I don’t know? It just kind of happened and Marinette is the kind of girl to play along.”, he shrugged as he took a sip of his beer. Adrien had only started drinking that summer as his dad had forbidden him to be near any kind of alcohol. But even Gabriel Agreste couldn’t prevent his son for being a teenager. “Still, it was a tricky thing to say, you know what Marinette felt for you?”, felt not feel, why does it bother him that much? “We had a good talk while walking to the pub and I’m going to talk to her now, if it makes you feel better.”, he had sounded saltier than he had intended to so he patted Nino’s shoulder before walking up to the girls. 

Alya saw him coming, whispered something in Marinette’s ear before leaving her alone. Did everyone expect him to apologize? Did he really do her so wrong? He tipped his beer in one go, making him grimace. “Don’t worry, they’re overreacting, that’s what friends do.”, said the girl with a soft smile without looking at him. She was leaning against the bar while looking at the live band playing, in her hand was her drink. “Maybe they have a point, maybe it was a misplaced joke… I didn’t mean to hurt or embarrass you.”, Adrien stood next to her and watched her face to make sure he wouldn’t miss a single thing. To his surprise she smiled again, averting her gaze from the band to him. “I’m not hurt or embarrassed, it was true when I told you I’m over my crush for you Adrien. We’ve both been in a relationship with someone else, we moved on. At least I did.”, she caressed his arm. “Don’t get me wrong, you’re a beautiful young man both on the out and inside. I have crushed on you for a long time, it made me literally crazy. I like myself much more as your friend than the absurdly in love teenager.”, Adrien was amazed how calmly she had said it. Marinette was truly their everyday Ladybug, they had great resemblances as they both had great reasoning. It may be the reason why he had started to like her so much. “I believe you and I’m glad we can be such great friends. I don’t know what to do without you Marinette.”

They spend their night out like they had many before. The four of them claimed a table and sat down, talking and laughing about anything that happened in their lives. They all had a drink or two too many, that’s when the topics became more serious or dangerous. Nino and Alya had gone to the toilet, how convenient, when it was only the two of them left. “So Agreste, how is your love live going? I’m imagining not so good as you tried to hit on me today.”, a little drunk Marinette asked him. Her face was flustered, her voice was thick thanks to the alcohol and the smile plastered on her lips made it all worse. The boy burst out in a laugh before answering. “I’m doing fine, actually you really remind me of her.”, he wiggled his eyebrows as he took a sip of his drink. Her eyes had widened a little and a devilish smile appeared. The girl leaned in a little and asked softly. “Are you seeing someone without the whole world knowing?”, he smiled and almost said that she was his whole world but his responsible-self kept him in line. “It’s not like that, it’s not really a relationship, yet, I can’t really explain.”, he laughed a little as he could only think of her. He wanted to see that flustered face again and feel her warm skin. “You dirty boy! I never thought you would do such a thing!”, shit how could she guess it that fast? “How about you Marinette, I’m guessing you could be sinful too?”, it was a dangerous game to play but a fun game nonetheless. A mischievous smile took his place on her lips and for a moment Adrien thought he would lose his self-control as their faces were this close to each-other. To his surprise she booped his nose, making the distance between them greater. “I’m only sinful with another green eyed boy.”, his mouth dropped open as he realised she just had admitted her relationship with Chat Noir, whatever that relationship was. Of course, she didn’t knew that he knew who that boy was. The girl just winked at his flabbergasted face before leaving the table to go to the toilet. 

Most of the night went by in a blur where he laughed a lot and hugged all of his friends too many times. He dared to remember him flirting a little with Marinette, his friend just rolling her eyes but blushing at the same time. “Not that I don’t enjoy the night guys, but I really need to go.”, the girl said while laughing at one of Nino’s jokes. All of them yelled no as none of them wanted her to leave but Marinette just shook her head as she got up. “It was a long day and I love to spend all night with my idiots but I have one more project to finish. Being hung-over tomorrow won’t help me work.”, she said goodbye to Nino and hugged Alya before turning to him. Adrien got up too and took his coat. “I’ll walk you home, if you don’t mind.”, he said as he already put on his coat. The girl smiled and thanked him so they both left the noisy pub. For a moment they walked in silence, only their footsteps echoing in the streets of Paris. It was calm, even for the big city. Adrien wanted to turn a corner when he felt her hand grasping his arm. “My apartment is over there, you haven’t seen it yet haven’t you?”, it was a coincidence he hadn’t walked to her apartment as he knew all to well she lived over there. Coincidence or luck? “Now you mention, no I haven’t yet.”, he followed her in the other direction, her hand warm on his arm. Despite the chilly temperatures, he felt warm thanks to the alcohol and his princess’s presence. “I’m glad you were here tonight Adrien, I’ve really missed your goofy self.”, she said softly while half of her face was muffled away in her scarf. “Me too.”, he said simply in response as they came closer to her apartment. 

They had bid each other good night, smiling and blushing mostly thanks to the liquor. Turning the corner, Adrien started to run towards his home. “Why the heck are you running?”, Plagg came flying out his pocket. “To get more oxygen into my body, to get the alcohol out faster, you should know that by now.”, he explained as he jumped over a garbage bag. “Maybe you should drink less than you won’t have to run.”, the little God reproved him, what made the boy only laugh. “It only happens once in a while Plagg, it’s part of being a teenager. Besides, I have you to watch over me and you’re doing a great job.”, the Kwami laughed sarcastically before flying back into Adrien’s shirt pocket. At this pace he got home in no time. The boy entered the code to open up the gate and finally got inside the big mansion. Everybody was asleep, his dad wouldn’t wait anymore for him to come home as he finally had accepted the fact his son went out from time to time. It was quiet, no difference with the daytime. Adrien ran silently up the stairs to his room, skipping some steps remarkably elegant. When finally back in his small prison he tossed himself on his bed, watching the ceiling whirl. His thought kept returning to Marinette’s smiles and flushed face, how he wanted to touch her cheeks as his lips meet hers. Being around her as Adrien was a pain in the ass, being so close yet so far. He made some mistakes that night, flirting with her a little too much but he hoped the alcohol would make her help forget. 

It didn’t take him long before he got back out of his bed with a growl. “What are you doing?”, Plagg asked while Adrien showed his ring before asking him to transform. He could hear his Kwami talk to him as he was transformed. “You know kid, I really want you to be happy but I’d rather not be involved in whatever activities you do with your princess.”, Plagg sighed as Chat Noir jumped from rooftop to rooftop. “I can’t visit her without the mask Plagg, you know that.”, he landed with a loud thud on the balcony of his princess. There was still light in the room. The superhero leaned against the balustrade as he waited for Marinette to open the window. He saw her shadow and for a moment he thought there was someone else in the room as he heard her voice. But when she opened the window he couldn’t see anyone but his scantily dressed princess. Her face was still a little flustered and a smirk showed on her lips. Chat opened his mouth as to say something but Marinette put a finger on his lips. “Shut up and come in.”, the boy didn’t had much of a choice as she dragged him inside. The lights were dimmed and her bed never seemed so appetizing. He let her take the lead as she pushed him in her bed, making him lay on his back while she crawled over him. Marinette let her face hover above his for a second before kissing him deeply. His head was spinning as he deepened the kiss even more, letting his tongue slip in her mouth. A soft moan escaped her throat before she followed his lead. It was a messy, long make-out before they parted to breath. 

“I’ve been longing for you all night, how did you know?”, she said as she kissed his neck and unzipped his suit as far as she could. His head hadn’t stopped spinning and her warm hands caressing his bare shoulders didn’t help. “I had a drink tonight,” he admitted while panting a little. Marinette had started kissing his neck, collarbone and chest. “and I got home but couldn’t stop thinking about you. Having a picture on my phone isn’t enough knowing my Princess is so close.”, he spoke softly as the girl made her way down. She never went that far down and Adrien felt his blood rushing to his lower parts. He pushed himself up on his elbows as he watched her kissing his pelvis before she made eye contact for an instant, a grin pulling on the edges of her mouth. Chat wanted to smile and say something but was taking aback when she kissed his groin. The leather of his suit made it almost impossible for him to actually feel the kiss but the little pressure she gave was enough. A shiver went trough his spine as he moaned, his hands grasping the covers of the bed. 

“Did you just…?”, Marinette asked softly with a smile, he didn’t know if he was embarrassed or not. Adrien wasn’t used to coming that fast but he had been aroused for almost all day and he hadn’t needed much. “I uhm yeah, I just came.”, he spoke softly as he dropped back on the covers. He wanted to enjoy the moment when Plagg yelled in his head, what made him shoot back up, holding his head. “Are you okay?”, a soft hand laid warm on his shoulder. The boy laughed and stood up. “Yeah uhm, that was my Kwami yelling in my head. He’s a little grossed out by my, uhm, accident in the suit.”, he explained while zipping his suit back up. To his surprise the girl started laughing and got up with him. “Come back in a couple of days, mon Minou, I’m working on a solution for that.”, she pointed at all of him, lingering her finger for a moment at his groin. He raised an eyebrow and wanted to ask what she meant when Plagg scolded at him again. “I really need to go, Princess.”, he kissed her goodbye and left her apartment for a second time.   
“She better have a solution because I can’t handle this anymore kid! You ejaculated in the suit! I’m here with you boy, I don’t want to be part of this!”, Adrien couldn’t stop himself from laughing. “No I’m really sorry Plagg, she kind of took my by surprise.”, he admitted as his thoughts lingered back to that moment. “Yeah I know, as I said, I was there too…”

**Author's Note:**

> My first try to make a short MariChat fanfic, hope you guys like it!


End file.
